New Kids
by dbztwins
Summary: My own high school fic about VegetaXBulma GokuXChi-Chi. WARNING: A little YamchaXBulma until their break-up.
1. New Kids

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ

"Bye mom! I'm off to school!" Bulma yelled.

"Bye sweetie! Have a good day at school!" yelled back.

Bulma ran out of Capsule Corp. and threw a capsule on the ground that was soon her air car. She drove off towards the Ox King's house to pick up her best friend Chi-Chi. She was soon there and she honked her horn impatiently to let her friend know she was there.

"Alright I'm coming!" shouted Chi-Chi barely getting out of her house.

Chi-Chi ran towards the car and hopped in. Bulma started driving towards Satan High School. At Satan High, Bulma,Chi-Chi, and Yamcha were Seniors and Bulma and Yamcha had been going out for a year. Bulma had felt that their relationship was dying, but Yamcha was oblivious to where their relationship was going.

Bulma pulled in to the school's parking lot and as soon as her and Chi-Chi got out of the car, they were soon greeted by Yamcha.

"Hey babe. Hi Chi-Chi."

"Hey Yamcha." Chi-Chi said.

"Hey." Bulma said and started towards Yamcha. As soon as she was at arms reach, Yamcha grabbed her tightly and hugged her , yet he was to happy to not notice that Bulma wasn't hugging him back, but he let her go when all three of them heard the bell ring warning them to go to their first period class.

"Well we better not be late.." said Chi-Chi, trying to break the awkward silence, which didn't work because they all walked sillently to their first period class.

XXXXX MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE IN SPACE.. IN A SPACEPOD...XXXXX

"Vegeta it says we're heading to... Earth, whatever that is." Kakkarot said

"Finally. Make sure we go full speed ahead Kakkarot." Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyins, said impatiently.

"Yes sir." About five minutes later they landed near an apartment in Earth and Vegeta told the women at the front desk that he wanted two rooms.

"Two rooms coming right up, but you'll have to pay $625 for each room every month," the women at the desk said.

"Hmph.. Fine," Vegeta replied and gave her the money.

"Okay then . Here are the keys to the two rooms you ordered."

"Take your key," Vegeta said quickly tossing it fast to Kakkarot and with that, Vegeta walked towards his room.

"Hey Vegeta," Kakkarot said.

"What?" Vegeta replied, getting already impatient.

"Remind me again why are we here on... what's it called again.. Earth?" Kakkarot asked.

"Stupid Kakkarot. Have you already forgotten that Vegeta-sei blew up thanks to that baka Freiza and now we are forced to live on this pathetic place they call Earth?"

"Oh yeah now I remember. Hey, aren't we supposed to continue our education here on Earth?"

"Whatever.." Vegeta replied as he opened the door to his room. _I guess we should get going... right after I take a long needed shower_, Vegeta thought. "Kakkarot while I take a shower I want you to find the nearest school to this apartment and when you're done take a shower. You smell like shit," and with that being said Kakkarot hurried off to find to find the nearest school he could find.

"Well I guess this is the nearest high school. It's called.. Satan High School. Oh well I guess I better go back to the apartment so I won't smell anymore," Kakkarot said.

FIFTEEN MIINUTES LATER...

"Kakkarot! Did you find the nearest stupid high school I told you tolook for?"

"I sure did Vegeta. It's called Satan High School."

"Well what are you waiting for? Hurry up so we can go to this stupid Satan High School."

"Ok I'm going as fast as I can" Kakkarot said to an impatiently grumpy Vegeta.

Fifteen minutes later Kakkarot was done and they were now walking towards the high school.

"Hey Vegeta, are you gonna change your name to something else, or are you gonna keep it the same?"

"Why would I change my name? I am the Prince of all Saiyans, I need not change my name!"

"Ok, ok, ok. I was just asking. I was actually thinking of changing my name to Goku."

"Whatever."

They soon arrived at the front office and they got their new schedules. Strangely, they both had first period together.

XXXXX MEANWHILE IN BULMA AND CHI-CHI FIRST PERIOD CLASS...XXXXX

"Alright class settle down. Today we have two new students that I would like you all to meet."

Upon hearing the words "new students" the class suddenly fell silent.

"Please introduce yourself Goku."


	2. Unexpected Situations

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ**

**A.N.- Sorry about putting the first chapter up twice. This is my first fan fiction and sorry for not updating in a long time.**

"Ok, well my name is Goku and... uhmm... psst teacher what else do I say now?"

"How about your hobbies like what do you like to do."

Goku's face lit up and a smile appeared on his face as he suddenly understood. "Well I love to fight and I love to eat."

"Very good Goku. Now it's your turn Vegeta."

Vegeta's face scowled at the woman. How dare she command the Prince of all Saiyans! "I will do no such thing! I will not obey a weakling like you!"

The teacher scowled right back at Vegeta. "Well Vegeta that is called defiance so now you just earned yourself an afterschool detention with me."

"Do what you like... you filthy peasent." Vegeta feeling satisfied now had a smirk on his face.

The teacher was outraged but she kept her voice calm. "Bulma and Chi-Chi raise your hands. You two may sit by them."

"Whatever." Vegeta still had that smirk on his face as he started walking towards his seat until he noticed a certain blue-haired girl scowling at him.

"Am I so fascinating to you that you have to keep staring at me?"

Bulma felt outraged. Who does this new kid think he is talking to her like that? "I'm not staring at you jerk, I was scowling at you!" said Bulma in an outburst.

"Miss Briefs you know very well that outbursts are not allowed in my class. You just earned yourself an afterschool detention."

"But it wasn't my fault he..."

"Would you like to add another afterschool detention Miss Briefs?"

Bulma's face was flushed. She couldn't believe she got a detention because of that arrogant jerk. "No..." Bulma said looking down at her desk.

"Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut. Now for today's assignment you will pair up into groups of four and discuss the importance about..." The teacher kept rambling on about the asignment.

_Well I guess afterschool may be a little fun with that blue-haired peasent around, _Vegeta thought as he sat down on his assigned seat next to Goku.

Chi-Chi was the only student who was paying attention to the teacher seeing that Bulma was angry and Vegeta still had that smirk on his face but it dissapeared since Goku was complaining that he was hungry.

"Alright class you may begin today's assignment which I am collecting at the end of this period. Oh and before I forget, Chi-Chi and Bulma would you both be as so kind as to pair up with Goku and Vegeta?" the teacher said.

Before anyone of the four (three actually because Goku is still whining about food) could reply the teacher answered her own question saying "Well get going. This assignment is not going to write itself you know" and then she sat back on her teacher's desk playing games on the computer.

There was an awkward silence in the table until Goku decided to break it by complaining about his hunger, again. "Vegeta... I'm sooo hungry. I want food. I feel like I'm goona die any second without it."

The Prince had had it! Couldn't this lower class fool go one hour without complaining? "KAKAROT WILL YOU QUIT YOUR WORTHLESS WHINING! CAN'T YOU GO ONE HOUR WITHOUT THINKING ABOUT FOOD!"

While the two boys continued arguing Bulma and Chi-Chi agreed that they would do the assignment seeing as how it was hopeless to make the boys do the work. The girls finished the work in 5 minutes and the boys were still arguing. Chi-Chi had finally had enough so she decided to break them up.

"Okay you two enough with the fighting. Why don't we see your schedules to see what other classes we have together?" Goku easily gave in but Vegeta had to be convinced.

"Oh come on Vegeta. Nothing bad will happen if you show them your schedule."

"If I show them the damn schedule will you shut your mouth?"

"Yes." So Vegeta handed his schedule over to Chi-Chi who compared the four schedules. The schedules were like this:

**Goku**

**Period 1: English 4**

**Period 2: Chemistry**

**Period 3: Weight Training**

**Period 4: Animation 1**

**Period 5: Martial Arts**

**Period 6: Economics**

**Chi-Chi**

**Period 1: English 4**

**Period 2: Chemistry**

**Period 3: Economics**

**Period 4: Animation 1**

**Period 5: Home Ec.**

**Period 6: Aroebics**

**Vegeta**

**Period 1: English 4**

**Period 2: Weight Training**

**Period 3: Chemistry**

**Period 4: Engineering**

**Period 5: Martial Arts**

**Period 6: Health Science**

**Bulma**

**Period 1: English 4**

**Period 2: Economics**

**Period 3: Chemistry**

**Period 4: Engineering**

**Period 5: Home Ec.**

**Period 6: Health Science**

While blushing Chi-Chi said "It looks like me and Goku have most of our classes together." Then she stopped blushing as she noticed something else. "It also looks like Bulma and Vegeta have most of their classes together too."

Bulma blushed after hearing this but quickly shook it off and started complaining. "WHAT! That can not be true! Chi-Chi let me see that jerk's schedule to see that your not playing a prank on me."

Normally Vegeta would have argued but he too wanted to see if the other weak women was lying about having most of their classes together, so he along with Bulma looked at both of their schedules and compared and contrasted. "Huh I guess you weren't lying Chi. Apparently the only classes we don't have together is second period and fifth period."

"No shit Sherlock. Thanks for stating the obvious." Vegeta said wanting to make the blue-haired woman mad.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that! Do you know who I am!"

"An extremely loud and annoying woman whose name I don't care to know about."

"I am Bulma Briefs. Daughter of the famous , founder of Capsule Corporation and I'm next in line to take over you asshole!"

"Well I do have one. Such language coming from a girl from a high-class family is not acceptable. Shame. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth of yours?"

"Well it just so happens that I do and I don't here her complaining..." As the two continued arguing Chi-Chi decided to talk to Goku. "So Goku are you looking forward to any of your other classes?"

"Yeah I'm actually really glad that I got Martial Arts and Vegeta also has Martial Arts fifth period too. Do you know anyone else who has Martial Arts for fifth period?"

Chi-Chi thought about this for a second but then remembered that she actually did know someone who had his fifth period. "Well there is Bulma's boyfriend named Yamcha. He's pretty good at fighting."

Goku had a wide smile on his face. "Well I'm a pretty good fighter too and so is Vegeta." After hearing this Bulma started laughing. "Please this short guy right here a good fighter? This midget will get squashed in 5 seconds. Yamcha could even kick his ass."

Said midget was furious. This woman had the nerve to compare him to all the filthy humans. "Wanna bet that this so called midget can't kick your puny boyfriend's ass?"


	3. The Break Up

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z**

**A.N- SO WE (AS IN THE AUTHORS SINCE WE ARE TWINS) DECIDED TO UPDATE TODAY, SORRY WE COULDN'T UPDATE SOONER. BUT KEEP REVIEWIING SO WE CAN UPDATE. NOW ON TO THE STORY...**

"No thanks shorty. I don't want you to get killed out there."

"Is that worry I hear? I had no idea you had feelings." Before Bulma could counter his comment the bell rang, signaling for second period. Chi-Chi said goodbye to all three of them and turned in the assignment. Goku yelled and ran after her saying "Wait up Chi-Chi your supposed to take me to class!" Bulma and Vegeta had to go their seperate ways for second period. During second period, Goku met Bulma's boyfriend Yamcha. _He doesn't really look like a strong fighter. Vegeta could beat him easily with one hand tied behind his back_, thought Goku.

Despite Goku's thoughts he and Yamcha got along quite well. Yamcha had taken a liking to the young saiyan and told him to hang out with them for lunch. Goku agreed as long as a certain midget could join, and he could.

Lunch came quicker than expected. The whole gang was waiting for Yamcha. Bulma saw Yamcha and was happy to see him. "Hey Yamcha!" Bulma yelled happily as she ran over to him. She was about to kiss him when another chick came over clinging to Yamcha. "Uh Yamcha who's this girl?" said clinging girl. "I'm his ex." said Bulma backing away from her new ex. "I'm sorry Bulma. I didn't want you to find out this way but you were getting kind of boring."

Bulma wasn't gonna take that from her ex. How dare he talk smack about the heir of Capsule Corp. like that? "I was getting kind of boring!? Buddy YOU were getting boring but I stuck with you which was the worst mistake of my life!". The gang was watching Bulma go off on Yamcha with their mouths wide open. No one knew she could get that angry. Vegeta had thought about how angry she could get but he would have never imagined this. After a few more insults towards Yamcha, Bulma ran off with tears in her eyes.

"Bulma wait!" Chi-Chi yelled but Bulma ran even faster. Chi-Chi turned to Yamcha with a hard look on her face. "Well I hope you're happy now. You know what, I wish I could see Vegeta kick your ass!". After she said that Chi-Chi ran off after Bulma. Goku not knowing what to do asked Vegeta for help. "Go with her if you want Kakkarot. I'll get with you later as soon as I settle some things." With the Prince's approval Goku ran after Chi-Chi. As soon as Goku was out of eye-sight Vegeta turned to Yamcha. "Hey I'm Vegeta and I'm the guy who is going to kick your ass in 5th period." Yamcha was scared but he quickly shook it off. "Really? Your gonna kick my ass just because I made Bulma cry?"

"I have my own reasons. I don't need to waste my breath telling trash like you." Then the Prince walked off to direction he saw Goku running to catch up with Chi-Chi. He found himself in front of the girl's bathroom with Goku and Chi-Chi, who was pleading with Bulma to get out.

"Bulma please come out of there. Just forget about that baka." pleaded Chi-Chi.

"Leave me alone! Just let me drown in my tears!" yelled Bulma.

"Bulma please..." Chi-Chi started but Bulma cut her off yelling "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Vegeta had enough of this woman's whining. He turned to Goku and Chi-Chi. "You two may go. I'll get that woman out of there." Chi-Chi was more than happy to spend time with her crush, and so was Goku.

As soon as they left Vegeta told the woman "You have fifteen seconds to get out before I take matters into my own hands." Bulma had had enough for today. "I'd like to see you try you midget!". Said midget looked around for any students passing by before he went inside the girl's bathroom and kicked the stall that Bulma was in open. Bulma looked like she had been crying her eyes out. "Come on woman, you better get out of here or do you want me to drag you out?" asked Vegeta. Bulma was now holding back sobs but she walked out of the bathroom with Vegeta behind her. Since the prince wasn't good in situations like these, he turned to leave until a hand caught his wrist. "... please.. don't go.. " Bulma whispered, her voice shaking. Vegeta met her watery ocean-blue eyes and suggested that he would walk her to her fifth period class since the bell rang. As soon they were in front of the Home Ec. class, Vegeta left heading over to Martial Arts.

In Martial Arts class, Vegeta was tested to see how good he was so he went against one of the top martial artists in the class which was Yamcha. As soon as the match started, Vegeta aimed a simple kick in his gut, and Yamcha was down. Vegeta bent over to whisper in Yamcha's ear, "I told you I'd kick your ass.". After Vegeta's match it was Goku's turn to fight another suppossed top martial artist who was Tien Shenhan. Goku beat him by doing a roundhouse kick. Vegeta and Goku were declared the two strongest martial artists of Satan High.

XXXX Meanwhile in Home Ecs. Class XXXX

"Bulma you're back!" exclaimed an overjoyed Chi-Chi who gave her bestie a hug.

"Yeah, well Vegeta forced me to get out of the bathroom and then he walked me to class." said Bulma.

"Huh, now why would he do that when he said you're a loud annoying woman? I wonder..." said Chi-Chi sarcastically. "I know right. Its so strange." said Bulma. _For a genius she sure is dense when it comes to the obvious when talking about Vegeta._ They stopped talking to complete thier assignment which was to make an apple pie. They ate the pie and the bell rang so they went their seperate ways for sixth period.

Sixth period went by rather slowly for a loud blue-haired girl. Perhaps it was because Vegeta was actually being quiet and not annoying her. Either way he still couldn't annoy her today because he sat at the front of the class while she sat at the back, but he could annoy her during their after school detention.


	4. After School Hapennings

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z**

**A.N- THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED, FAVORITED THIS STORY, AND WHO HAVE FAVORITED US AS AN AUTHOR. IT MEANS A LOT SO WE GIVE YOU ALL A HUG THROUGH THE INTERNET. KEEP REVIEWING BECAUSE WE LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES AN OLD LADY FLIRTING WITH HER BOYFRIEND. NOW ON TO THE STORY...**

Sixth period ended soon much to Bulma's delight seeing as how now she was free to go away from school, yet she forgot that she still had after school detention until a certain prince walked up to her and reminded her. "Hey woman don't tell me you've already forgotten that we still have to go that after school detention?" asked Vegeta with a smirk on his face. "N-no... maybe.. Shut up you midget!" yelled Bulma. She couldn't help but blush because he was right about her forgetting all about after school detention and that he was so close to her.

Vegeta sighed at her lame comeback, well it was better to tell her now than to have her keep calling him a midget for the rest of his school year. "Listen up woman. You should watch who you are calling a midget because I happen to be taller than you." Bulma was shocked for a second before finally realizing that he was right. Vegeta's height is 5'5 while Bulma is 5'4. It was only an inch difference but it still made Bulma feel pretty dumb. "Oh..." was all she said as they both headed back to first period to see what their teacher will have them do.

When they arrived at their first period class their teacher Ms. Norimaki, who was in her late sixties and was waiting for them with 2 pencils and 2 pieces of paper. "Now then I want you, Vegeta, and Ms. Briefs to write 'I WILL NOT DISRUPT CLASS AGAIN' for one hundred times." Bulma nodded while Vegeta just thought _What are we, middleschoolers?! Can't she have us do nothing and sit like other teachers?! _They sat in the front row while Ms. Norimaki was textimg on her phone until she got a call by her boyfriend.

"Oh hi baby! You want to go on a date tonight?... Okay and after our date be sure to give mommy some sugar." She tried to say in a failed attempt at a seductive tone. While she said that there were noises of coughing/choking coming from Vegeta and Bulma. Ms. Norimaki and her boyfriend were finally done speaking on her phone, and then she started talking to herself. "Oh My God, I have got to look sooo sexy for him tonight!" Bulma was now gagging and coughing while Vegeta ran to the back of the classroom to throw up his lunch. "Since I'm in such a good mood you two can leave. I'm gonna look like the most sexiest sixty-year-old that ever lived!" In less than a second they both ran out of the classroom looking for two trash cans to throw up in.

When they were both done vomiting their lunches away they decided to walk around the school for a bit. While walking around, Bulma noticed a couple of posters that was for the dance that was to be held in the next month. "Oh my god, there's gonna be a dance soon! Screw all of the guys that go to this damn school, Chi-Chi will be my date and we'll have so much fun!" Vegeta suddenly felt like teasing her and he couldn't help it. "Don't get your hopes up woman. Like anyone would want to go to the dance with you. Know your limits." he said with a smirk.

Bulma looked at him with a deadly glare. "Look who's talking you ugly piece of trash! I pity any girls who would want to go to the dance with you! You know what, I don't care if I am shorter then you by an inch because your still a midget!"

Bulma was red from all the yelling she did. Vegeta still had that trademark smirk on his face as he had a plan that was sure to make her go red from embarassment. He got close to her face, his smirk growing wider as he watched her eyes go wide and her cheeks flush with embarassment, but he wasn't done yet. "What was that woman? I couldn't hear you because I was too busy thinking about how beautiful you look when you're mad." Vegeta said in a huky voice. All Bulma could do was just stand there listening to his voice while her face went a dark shade of red from embarassment.

He backed away from her noticing that she actually looked pretty cute when her face was red from embarassment. It took Bulma a while to recover from her blushing face. "Go home woman. It's starting to get late." Vegeta said as he looked at the sky that was starting to turn pink. "B-But what you said... was all of that t-tr-.." Bulma started to say, but was cut off by Vegeta who was now looking at her. "Don't argue with me woman. Just go home." Vegeta said with a hint of kindness in his voice. Bulma did as she was told, walking away while throwing a capsule on the ground that turned into her air car. Vegeta wathched her go away then he started to walk back to his apartment, all the while thinking about Bulma.


	5. Emotions in Lunch

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z**

**A.N- WE'RE BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! WE'RE SORRY IF WE WERE TAKING TO LONG BUT AT LEAST WE GOT A NEW CHAPTER. DEAR READERS, DO WHAT YOU DO BEST WHICH IS ****READ AND REVIEW****. THE MORE REVIEWS WE GET MEANS THE FASTER WE UPDATE. **

**ALSO A HUGE THANK YOU TO THOSE THAT HAVE REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, AND FAVORITED THIS STORY! NOW ON TO THE STORY...**

Bulma was driving back home without her best friend since she said that Goku would be walking her home. _This guy, _Bulma said in her mind thinking about Goku. _If he ever hurts Chi-Chi then he'll never know the meaning of mercy by the time I'm through with him! First I'll kick him where it hurts and then kick him and slap him a couple of times if I ever hear that he made Chi-Chi cry! Besides this is the first guy that Chi-Chi has her eyes on. He should be thankful that I'm letting him live! _When she was done having evil thoughts about Goku, her mind wandered off to a certain guy that we all know and love that teases her.

While she was thinking about Vegeta, Bulma didn't notice that there was a guy walking by until she crashed into him with her car. "Oh My God I'm so sorry!" Bulma yelled as she hopped off her car to see who she had crashed into. It was none other than Yamcha, the man whore that cheated on her and the one that Vegeta beat up. As soon as Bulma saw that it was Yamcha, her facial expression twisted from worry and concern to pure hatred.

"Oh, it's just you Yamcha. Well I take back what I said so I'm not sorry. In fact I'm actually happy I ran you over but I'm a bid sad." Bulma said with just a little bit of sadness in her voice.

Yamcha being a huge dumbass thought that she was concerned for him. "Aww.. It's alright babe. If you're that sad that you broke up with me, then I am willing to forgive you. But running me over was a bit too harsh, but it's okay since I'm a fast healer."

Bulma was so not concerned for him. Her face showed pure rage. "Like hell I'm ever gonna get back together with a dumbass like you! I felt sad because you're still living!" Bulma yelled. She walked back to her car and drove to her house. Yamcha watched her drive away while thinking _She soo wants me... _(**A.N- What an idiot**).

The next day was a school day with our usual lovely couple arguing during first period, but stopped as soon as the bell rang, meaning that they went to their other classes. When it was time for lunch Goku was extremely happy, "It's finally lunch time! Man I'm so hungry... Hey Vegeta if you're not hungry can I have your lunch?" Goku asked Vegeta as they got their lunch and were sitting at the same place they were at yesterday. The only thing that was missing was the girls who were currently getting their lunch.

"As if I would let someone like you take my lunch! You're not the only whose hungry you baka! Just try stealing my lunch Kakkarot, because when you do I'll kill you." said Vegeta who was really serious about his lunch, because saiyins had a huge apetite. By this time the girls sat down in their lunch table. Chi-Chi sat across Goku and Bulma sat across from Vegeta.

"Alright, geez calm down, Vegeta. If you're that serious about your lunch then I won't take it. Besides, even if I did take your lunch I'd still be hungry, and we all know that if we had an eating contest, that I would win." exclaimed Goku who had a smile on his face. Bulma and Chi-Chi were cracking up from what Goku just said and Vegeta looked pissed,

"YOU, a lower-class saiyin warrior, think that you can beat ME, a royal prince.?! That does it, Kakkarot we are having the stupid damn eating contest right now." Vegeta stopped and looked at Bulma. "Woman go fetch us more food!" Vegeta told Bulma. Normally Bulma would have argued but this was an exception. Instead of getting up to get more food she passed her own lunch to Vegeta.

"If you're that serious about this eating contest, then you can have my lunch. I'm not that hungry anyway." Bulma said with a shy smile to Vegeta. Vegeta had a bit of pink in his cheeks but shook it off and muttered "... thank you..." low enough so only Bulma could hear. "Awww... Bulma that's so sweet. Well in that case you can have my lunch Goku." said Chi-Chi passing her lunch to Goku. Goku had a really huge smile and said "Thanks a lot Chi-Chi, you're a life saver." while Chi-Chi just smiled and blushed.

"So me and Chi-Chi will be the judges since there's no one else around" said Bulma. "Ready..." said Chi-Chi and the boys were getting into position, slouching over their lunch trays. "Set..." says Bulma and the boys had their hands over the food. "GO!" yelled Chi-Chi and Bulma and the boys immediately began to stuff their faces.

Ten minutes passed by and Vegeta and Goku were full, but they only had one piece of food left on their lunch trays. Who knew that at Satan High, one lunch tray was enough for twenty people, yet it looked so small and wasn't heavy? Vegeta was reaching for the last piece of sushi while saying "I won't lose to you Kakkarot! Mark my words becauase I will not lose to you because of this stupid eating contest!" Goku just ignored him while slowly reaching for his rice ball.

Sadly, they couldn't reach their food. No matter how bad they tried they just couldn't reach their food! It seemed so far away, so distant... like boys trying to reach for a balloon that's flying away in the sky, but somebody got the balloon and it wasn't them. Instead, it was a certain blue haired woman.

"You guys are taking way to long to reach for a freaking sushi and rice ball. So since we let you guys have our lunch, me and Chi-Chi are gonna take this since we're getting kind of hungry" said Bulma as she got the sushi and Chi-Chi got the rice ball. They ate the food and were happy that they had something in their stomach, but Goku and Vegeta looked shocked and pissed, especially Vegeta.

"Woman, what the hell have you done! That stupid sushi was all I needed to beat Kakkarot!" yelled Vegeta. Suddenly an idea came to him and he now had a smirk on his face. "If I had taken a bite off of the sushi and you ate it, then it would have been an indirect kiss." said Vegeta talking to Bulma who was now red and speechless. Vegeta however had no problem talking. "Woman, if you were that desperate to get a kiss, all you had to do was ask."

"I-I-Idiot! I.. I would never want a kiss from you!" said Bulma who was really red in the face. She stood up and walked away from the lunch table to head over to her locker which was on the other side of the campus. As she was walking away, Vegeta still had that smirk on his face.


	6. IT Almost Happened

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z**

**A.N- WE'RE BACK! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER. REMEMBER TO ****REVIEW**** SINCE IT MEANS A LOT TO US! ALSO A HUGE HUG TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED! WE LOVE YOU GUYS AND WE HOPE THAT YOU CONTINUE TO READ THIS. NOW ON TO THE STORY...**

As Bulma was heading to her locker, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, which was a bit too tight for her, causing her to feel pain throughout her body. The stranger leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Hey Bulma babe."

Realizing who it was, she yelled "Yamcha!" She started struggling against his hold on her waist, but he was far too strong. She did not like where this situation was going.

"I was gonna say how much I missed you, but now you're really starting to get annoying!" said Yamcha harshly as he pushed her up against a building wall. Bulma felt pain against her back but decided to not let him hear her cries of pain. One of his hands was pinning both of her hands above her head while the other was on her tiny waist.

"Yamcha stop! Let go of me right now, or I swear I'll get Vegeta to kick your ass!" Bulma yelled, hoping her threat would get Yamcha to back off.

"Bulma, babe, I missed you and your body soo bad," Yamcha said, deciding to ignore her threat. He eyed her curvy figure with nothing more than pure lust in his dark orbs, as the hand on her waist moved slowly up and down her body, making Bulma shiver with fear. His big hand suddenly stoped and went under her shirt to caress to her warm stomach. "Mmm.." Yamcha moaned, "Oh babe, your skin feels so nice and warm."

Realizing what could happen, Bulma started to panic. "Yamcha.." she whispered as tears were starting to form on her eyes. "Yamcha... please stop." Bulma said, unable to hold back the tears any longer. "I-If you r-really do love me... then y-you would s-stop and leave me alone..." said Bulma as she was begging this jerk of a guy to NOT rape her. Sadly, Yamcha was just too obsessed.

Yamcha ignored her as he did what he pleased. "You know what babe? I've been wanting to touch you for a really long time. Now I should do what I should've done a long time ago. After all, it's only fair since I've put up with your crap for so long. " After he said those words Bulma started to cry even more. She was unable to do anything as his hand that was on her stomach suddenly switched to the front of her shirt. He started unbuttoning her shirt to look at her chest.

He was about to kiss her and put his hand on her chest until Vegeta appeared and punched him in the face. Yamcha went flying until his head hit the wall of a nearby building. Sadly, the impact only made him go unconscious and didn't kill him **(A.N- DARN!)**. Bulma looked up to see Vegeta, and boy did he look pissed! If he were to stare at anyone, they would most likely wonder what the hell they did wrong. Bulma was just super thankful that she didn't get raped, Bulma was so happy that Vegeta saved her from getting raped that she hugged him.

Feeling small arms suddenly circle around him, Vegeta looked down at Bulma as she hugged him. Feeling a bit awkward, he slowly wrapped his arms around her while his cheeks were turning pink. As soon as the hug ended, Vegeta looked down at Bulma but quickly looked away. "Button up your shirt woman!" Vegeta yelled as his face turned red from embarassment. Confused, Bulma looked down at her shirt only to turn red from embarassment too.

Her shirt was revealing her chest. She turned away from Vegeta to button up her shirt. "B-BAKA! No one told you to look at my chest!" yelled Bulma as she turned to face Vegeta.

Vegeta's vein popped out from his head. He was about to say something but the bell interrupted him. "Hmph... Stupid bell. Come on woman I'll take you to class." Vegeta said as he took her hand.

Without thinking, Bulma snatched her hand back and held it to her chest. She yelled at him for touching her until she realized what she did and immediately regretted it. "I-I-I'm so sorry Vegeta. I-It's just that Yamcha almost raped me a-and I-I was so scared..." Bulma trailed off as thoughts flooded her head of what could have happened if Vegeta hadn't saved her.

Vegeta sighed. "Woman, don't compare me to that pathetic excuse for a human. No man should ever do that to a woman without her consent."

Vegeta slowly took back Bulma's hand in his, walking her to her next class.


End file.
